bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Glue
|image=005-GlueGunner.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Glue Gunner |unlocked=30,000 XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$29,750 (Easy) $35,000 (Medium) $37,800 (Hard) $42,000 (Impoppable) |damage=0 (glue projectiles on non-MOABs) 50 (glue projectiles on MOAB-class) 1 / 2.3s (corrosion DoT, 0/x/5 and 1/x/5) 1 / 2.0s (corrosion DoT, 2/x/5) |pierce=6 (glue projectile, x/0/5) 7 (glue projectile, x/1/5) 11 (glue splat, x/2/5) 1 (on-track glue blobs) |attackspeed=Medium (every 1.0s) |range=46 |camo=No (main attack) Yes (on-track glue blobs) |ability=N/A |statuseffects= Super Glue (1 / 2.3s corrosion for 24.0s DoT, completely stuns bloons for 24s, main attack, normal bloons, can be reapplied) Super Glue (1 / 2.3s corrosion for 12.0s DoT, slows at least 90% to MOAB-class bloons for 4.0s, slows by 37.5% for the remainder of the glue duration, main attack, MOAB-class, can be reapplied) Relentless Glueable (glued bloons that are popped leave a 5.0s duration puddle on the track) |towerboosts= N/A |incomeboosts= N/A |related upgrades= *Icicle Impale (Ice Monkey) }} Super Glue is the final upgrade in the third path for the Glue Gunner in Bloons TD 6. It shoots pink globs of glue that slows MOAB-class bloons down by a minimum of 90% while dealing 50 damage to MOAB-class on impact. ZOMGs are slowed by 90%, BFBs are slowed by 95%, and MOABs and DDTs are completely stunned. When Ceramics or other bloons are hit, they become completely stuck for the full 24 seconds without the impact damage. Additionally, pierce of each glue blob is increased to 6 (+1 with Bigger Globs or +5 with Glue Splatter), and all affected bloons receive a very small DoT effect that can stack with Corrosive Glue from 1 damage per 2.3 seconds to 1 damage per 2 seconds. It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard, and $42,000 on Impoppable. Appearance Super Glue now wears a black outfit instead of the white one than that of Relentless Glue, with a bigger visor obstructing the monkey's face. The two hand cannons also look bigger with a stream of spilled and condensed glue, which explain why M.O.A.B. Class Bloons are immensely slowed. The glue tank now has a red valve on top. Otherwise, Super Glue is the same as Relentless Glue in both appearance and animation. Tips *Super Glue can be used as an effective DDT-stalling tower, since DDTs become completely stunned when shot by the pink globs of Super Glue. *Compared to Icicle Impale, there is no ice-related backfire from Super Glue, allowing any tower to affect the stunned/slowed blimps or bloons. *It is better off not to add Super Glue if The Bloon Solver is present on the map, since the extra-corrosive glue from The Bloon Solver can override the slowdown benefits that Super Glue provides. *Note that Super Glue is a very special type of glue that can be overridden by any corrosive-type glue but also can itself override any type of glue, including The Bloon Solver glue. Therefore, having The Bloon Solver and Super Glue together attacking the same bloon can effectively allow continuous gluing of that bloon over and over again. *Super Glue is very comparable to Icicle Impale, so it is worth considering Super Glue's advantages in specific situations compared to Icicle Impale before purchasing Super Glue. **Purchasing a 0/0/5 Super Glue on Medium costs exactly $41,995, compared to $34,800 with a 0/0/5 Icicle Impale. Super Glue costs around about 20% more expensive than Icicle Impale, but it does possess the extra benefit of adding MOAB Glue effects to blimps for up to 12 seconds on top of the 4-second stun/slowdown compared to a rather short freeze time for Icicle Impale. **Icicle Impale attacks faster than Super Glue. Specifically, Icicle Impale attacks every 0.75s by default and can attack faster with Enhanced Freeze. On the other hand, Super Glue does not have this benefit. **Super Glue effects on blimps can be seen as far superior over Icicle Impale's. Super Glue can fully stun MOABs and DDTs, while Icicle Impale only slows them down to a set speed. Super Glue can slow ZOMGs by 90%, while Icicle Impale can only slow them by 50%. Against BFBs, however, both a Super Glue and Icicle Impale slowdown is relatively comparable before Round 100+ Freeplay ramping. Version History ;2.0 Super Glue with Glue Splatter has increased pierce (5 → 6) ;8.0 Cost decreased ($40,000 → $35,000) MOAB-class slowdown decreased (100% → 90%) Now deals 50 damage to MOAB-class Bloons. ;8.1 0/2/5 Super Glue no longer locks MOAB-class Bloons in place with splash. ;9.0 0/2/5 Super Glue now correctly stuns regular Bloons. ;10.0 Super Glue pierce increased by +5 Super Glue now completely stuns MOABs and DDTs Super Glue now deals extra slow to BFBs (90% slowdown --> 95%) Gallery 1D3815FA-F3BB-4074-B547-CC7BA7F79C5D.png|Super Gluing a bunch of Fortified ZOMGs Super Glue Monkey.png|Super Glue superglue angle.png|Super Glue at an angle, showing more of the Super Glue Gunner's glue container 91B94F7C-D723-46B0-B767-5B8B79B5CD5C.png|Super Glued Fortified DDTs Trivia *This upgrade was probably the only tower in BTD6 that can virtually stall a MOAB-Class Bloon completely for a significantly long time, as MOAB-class Bloons was stalled indefinitely on the same place until not hit by Super Glue after around 1 second. **After the reworking in version 8.0, this has next to no use, as it's basically a weaker and more expensive Icicle Impale. ***However, as confirmed by ISAB, the one thing Super Glue is better at compared to the Icicle Impale is stalling D.D.T.s. *There is currently a known bug/gameplay issue where Super Glue keeps reapplying glue to non-MOAB-class bloons such as Ceramics, which makes it target MOABs less often due to it focusing on the other bloons. **This is most likely caused by its designed mechanic of reapplying glue to MOABs, despite the initial 50 damage done to MOABs not applying to normal bloons. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Glue Gunner Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades